The present invention relates to a continuous discharge centrifuge for slurry material of any nature, particularly but not exclusively suitable for fibrous materials.
Presently available centrigures effect their continuous discharge in the majority of cases by using scraping screws, pistons or scrapers, means which can damage the materials, especially when these are fibrous materials. Often the penetration of fibres or bodies into the perforations of the filtering surface makes the use of said systems difficult because of the high resistance set up by the material.
Moreover these known devices are often of irregular operation and are difficult to use owing to the high speeds which have to be attained and the consequent considerable wear.